Wagering games based on the outcome of randomly generated arrangements of cards are well known. Such games are widely played in gaming establishments and, often, a single deck or multiple decks of fifty-two (52) playing cards may be used to play the game. Gaming using multiple decks of playing cards may include, for example, six or eight decks used in games such as blackjack and baccarat and two decks of playing cards used in games such as double deck blackjack. Many other specialty games may use single or multiple decks of cards, with or without jokers and with or without selected cards removed.
From the perspective of players, the time the dealer must spend in shuffling diminishes the excitement of the game. From the perspective of casinos, shuffling time reduces the number of hands played and specifically reduces the number of wagers placed and resolved in a given amount of time, consequently reducing casino revenue. Casinos would like to increase the amount of revenue generated by a game without changing the game or adding more tables. One approach is to simply speed up play. One option to increase the speed of play is to decrease the time the dealer spends shuffling.
The desire to decrease shuffling time has led to the development of mechanical and electromechanical card shuffling devices. Such devices increase the speed of shuffling and dealing, thereby increasing actual playing time. Such devices also add to the excitement of a game by reducing the amount of time the dealer or house has to spend in preparing to play the game.
Dealers appreciate using card shufflers that place minimum strain on the dealer's hands, back, and arms. Some existing shuffler designs put unnecessary strain on the muscles of the users. Dealers prefer shufflers that exhibit a low profile with respect to the surface of the gaming table, especially when the shuffler dispenses cards into a game rather than shufflers that shuffle batches of cards for shoe games.
Numerous approaches have been taken to the design of card shufflers. These approaches include random ejection designs (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,959,925; 6,698,756; 6,299,167; 6,019,368; 5,676,372; and 5,584,483), stack separation and insertion (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,683,085 and 5,944,310), interleaving designs (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,275,411 and 5,695,189), for example, random insertion using a blade (U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,024), and designs that utilize multiple shuffling compartments.
One such example of a compartment shuffler is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,712 to Lorber et al. The automatic shuffling apparatus disclosed is designed to intermix multiple decks of cards under the programmed control of a computer. The apparatus is a carousel-type shuffler having a container, a storage device for storing shuffled playing cards, a removing device and an inserting device for intermixing the playing cards in the container, a dealing shoe, and supplying means for supplying the shuffled playing cards from the storage device to the dealing shoe. The container includes multiple card-receiving compartments, each one capable of receiving a single card.
Another shuffler having mixing compartments arranged in a carousel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,248 to Johnson et al. Cards are loaded into an infeed tray, fed sequentially past a card reading sensor, and are inserted into compartments within a carousel to either randomize or sort cards into a preselected order. The carousel moves in two directions during shuffling. U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,127 to Johnson et al. describes another variation of the shuffler, in which cards are inserted into and removed from a same side of the carousel, with the card infeed tray being located above the discard tray (see FIG. 3).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,954 to Erickson et al. discloses a device for delivering cards, one at a time, into one of a number of vertically stacked card-shuffling compartments. A logic circuit is used to determine the sequence for determining the delivery location of a card. The card shuffler can be used to deal stacks of shuffled cards to a player.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,421 to Hoffman discloses a card-shuffling device including a card loading station with a conveyor belt. The belt moves the lowermost card in a stack onto a distribution elevator whereby a stack of cards is accumulated on the distribution elevator. Adjacent to the elevator is a vertical stack of mixing pockets. A microprocessor preprogrammed with a finite number of distribution schedules sends a sequence of signals to the elevator corresponding to heights called out in the schedule. Each distribution schedule comprises a preselected distribution sequence that is fixed, as opposed to random. Single cards are moved into the respective pocket at that height. The distribution schedule is either randomly selected or schedules are executed in sequence. When the microprocessor completes the execution of a single distribution cycle, the cards are removed a stack at a time and loaded into a second elevator. The second elevator delivers cards to an output reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,411 to Breeding discloses a machine for automatically shuffling and dealing hands of cards. Although this device does not shuffle cards by distributing cards to multiple compartments, the machine is believed to be the first of its kind to deliver randomly arranged hands of cards to a casino card game. A single deck of cards is shuffled and then cards are automatically dispensed into a hand-forming tray. The shuffler includes a deck-receiving zone, a carriage section for separating a deck into two deck portions, a sloped mechanism positioned between adjacent corners of the deck portions, and an apparatus for snapping the cards over the sloped mechanism to interleave the cards. The Breeding shuffler was originally designed to be used in connection with single deck poker style games such as LET IT RIDE® Stud Poker and a variant of Pai Gow Poker marketed as WHO'S FIRST™ Pai Gow Poker.
In an attempt to speed the rate of play of specialty table games equipped with a shuffler, the ACE® card shuffler, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,149,154, 6,588,750, 6,655,684, and 7,059,602, was developed. This shuffler operates at faster speeds than previously known shuffler devices described above, has fewer moving parts, and requires much shorter setup time than the prior designs. The shuffler includes a card infeed tray, a vertical stack of shuffling compartments and a card output tray. A first card moving mechanism (card mover) advances cards individually from the infeed tray into a compartment. A processor randomly directs the placement of fed cards into the compartments, and an alignment of each compartment with the first card mover, forming random groups of cards within each compartment. Groups of cards are unloaded by a second card moving mechanism into the output tray.
Another compartment shuffler capable of delivering randomly arranged hands of cards for use in casino card games is the ONE2SIX® shuffler (developed by Shuffle Master GMBH & Co KG, formerly known as Casino Austria Research & Development (CARD)). This shuffler is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,659,460 and 6,889,979. This shuffler is capable of delivering randomly arranged hands of cards when a first removable delivery end is attached, and is capable of delivering a continuous supply of cards from a shoe-type structure when a second removable delivery end is attached. Cards are fed from a feeder individually into compartments within a carousel to accomplish random ordering of cards. Shuffling is also accomplished by random unloading of groups of cards.
Most of the known shuffler designs, in particular multi-deck shufflers, require some sort of interaction (e.g., by a dealer) in the shuffling process such as removing the shuffled playing cards from the shuffler and placing the cards in a shoe for use by a dealer. Such interaction and transfer of the cards to a different device may compromise the security of the cards during the shuffling process and create opportunities for tampering with the cards. Furthermore, in most of the known shuffler designs, shuffling of the playing card may be limited by the particular mechanism used in the shuffler for loading additional cards in the shuffler.